DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) At the upcoming 22nd Association of Pediatric Oncology Nurses (APON) Conference to be held during September 1998, a preconference workshop entitled "Using the Stress Sequence Model in Pediatric Oncology Nursing: Critique, Application, and Collaboration" has been planned. The topic is related to the effects of prolonged exposure to the stressors inherent in pediatric oncology nursing. This concern has prompted research efforts to identify the stressors, the reactions they evoke, and the consequences that result for nurses in this specialty. One theoretical / empirical model, the Stress-Response Sequence, has been repeatedly tested in an effort to gain an understanding of the stress experience and its outcomes for these oncology nurses. The intent of a series of five studies in the last decade has been to identify profiles of nurses by certain characteristics (e.g., practice sites and years of experience) and to develop tailored interventions to match the profiles. In addition to the presentation of the model and testing results, two provocative panelists will offer commentary on the research completed to date. Next, application of the findings (current and proposed) and commentary will be provided by the chair of the APON Clinical Practice Committee. Critique from participants and suggestions for new interventions will also be elicited through focus groups. Finally, opportunities to collaborate on future research or clinical application projects will be offered.